A need to be normal
by Sam Wiise Gamjii
Summary: all she wants is to get away from the pressures of her old life but will she get a fresh start or will her fame follow her to la push? a love story with the hassles of being famous *title may change*
1. Chapter 1

Fame, its not all that people make it up to be.

I discovered this when my first song went to air, I was the new hot thing I got awards and endless amounts off free products of all types. That was all well and good but after that one single song went strait to number one in the charts, my life ended.

I don't mean to be dramatic but that is what I feel happened, i became a thing that was no longer classified as a run of the mill human being I was a pawn to the record companies something to bring in copious amounts of money that could not possibly be spent in a life time. I could live with being a pawn to the record companies but what i disliked with a passion was the manager I was assigned to by the said company, to the manager i was a toy, a barbie doll to dress up and play with at will, with the manager i was no longer my own person but i was an extension of her and what she always wanted to be but never had the looks or talent to achieve.

The manager. I don't call her my manager because that not how i feel about her, i feel that i am hers to do with what she please, most of the time I feel as though i should be bowed down on my hands and knees in front of her calling her my master. She may be paid with money from my bank accounts but i have no choice in who manages me because i don't have control over my various bank accounts so therefore i cannot fire the manager and hire a new one that i feel would make decisions i think would be best for my career. My mother is the one with that control, I am still 17 and am about 1 month off being a legal adult so she is the one who has the pleasure of making all my life decisions for me, but of course she couldn't do it without the money hungry record companies or the scheming manager.

I think one of the worst decisions that had been made for me was about a year ago when I was pulled out of the very prestigious private school that I was forced to go to after being pulled from my original public school. School was one of the few normal things that I had left in my life, although I had few friends there I enjoyed going to the different classes and learning all sorts of things that regular people would need in their perfectly normal everyday lives. That last illusion was pulled out from under my feet one lunch hour when two boys got in a fight, I was standing a the drinking fountains with one of my few friends when they started yelling at each other which ended up in an all out fist brawl. One of the boys ended up picking up one of the metal bins and threw it at the other who managed to duck out of the way, unfortunately I was standing in the direct line of where it was heading and ended up being hit. Being hit with a large metal bin was not a very pleasant experience and it is even less pleasant when it breaks your nose both of the boys were suspended for two weeks and I was rushed off to the school nurse for treatment, the principle and nurse in my opinion were doing a fantastic job in my opinion of handling the two boys and my self in our various states but it all went to hell when my mother arrived.

To put it short, the two boys were reported to the police for assault both on me and on each other, the poor principle was being threatened with a lawsuit because my mother felt that he was not taking my safety seriously as I was still sitting in the nurses office with the two boy who were also waiting for their parents and I was then rushed off to hospital by an ambulance that my mother has managed to call somewhere in between all the threatening. Even though I protested as loud as possible for some one who had an icepack and large towel pressed up against their face, that an ambulance was not necessary my opinions were ignored as they normally were, and from that day on I was home schooled because, and I quote 'being In the public without the appropriate amount of body guards was unsafe'.

To me my social life was dead but to the public I was a social butterfly going to all the functions and parties that were appropriate for someone my age, unbeknownst to them I was forced to go to them or have my guitars locked away for a month, but when I pointed out to my mother that then I would not be able to write music it was quickly changed to being a 'because I am your mother and I said so' situation. My mother was as I liked to call her, the 'ultimate stage mom' and I have never thought it to be a good thing, she takes credit for other peoples hard work like my old voice coach when she fired because he had threatened to go public with some information, I still don't know what that information was but I didn't really care because he had helped me be able to hold my noted higher and longer so I could put more range in my song styles but during an interview my mother had said that she was responsible for my ever evolving talents as she was the one that coached me.

I think it was around that time that I was beginning to become tired of the music I was forced to write, my recording company decided that my new album that I had been working so hard on wasn't up to their standards because they only wanted me to do pop while I was beginning to deviate towards the punk rock genre which I felt was becoming my style, I had tried to explain to them that my new musical attitude, as I likes to call it, was me just growing up and becoming a different person to who I was at the age of 15 when my music was first released but they didn't listen to me and then had the audacity to demanded I do a rewrite of the whole album and to make sure it was in the style that I had always done my music in, and was also orientated to the young people they wanted as the target audience of the album.

After that specific meeting with the representatives from the recording company my mother was visibly very displeased with my behaviour and when we arrived home I was banished to my bedroom and was ordered to fix the apparent mess that I was told I had created. I was sitting at my desk with a pencil in my hand and a lit cigarette hanging from my lips trying to think of some preppy pop lyrics to appease the vulture that is my mother who would most likely be beating down my door in a few hours to make sure I was doing something that she classed as productive. I was staring down at the very few words that were lazily scrawled across the paper when some ash from the cigarette fell down on it, I quite clearly remember the person who introduced me to the calming effects that a good dose of nicotine can give you, he was hired to be my drummer for a tour I was doing across Europe. we were in the lounge that was located backstage and I was sure that I was going to have a stress related breakdown from all attention and pressure that was on me and he offered me a smoke and that one cigarette became a nervous habit that I have no desire to quit even though the tabloids had managed to get a hold of a picture of me having my now ritual pre show smoke and basically say I was addicted and that I was putting myself to shame. But the important thing about this memory was the place that the drummer said he went when he was in need of a vacation.

He said that it would be the perfect place to go if I ever wanted to get away from my hectic life, it was away from and cities that were to big and it was on the coast but surrounded by a very large forest, he said it was a reserve inhabited a tribe of native Americans. It was then that I decided that I was going to leave this life behind and become who I wanted to be, I was going to leave as soon as I turned 18, I would take control of my bank accounts, not sign the new contract with the recording company and I would fire the manager and leave my mother without telling her where I planned to go or if I ever planed to return to her. I may have sounded cruel at this point but I have no love for my neglecting mother as she has no love for me but only for my income.

Over the next month I took control, I turned 18, I bought a house by the coast at the reserve, I changed my hair in a small attempt to fade into the background and not be recognized and on the same day as my appearance change i hopped into my recently purchased beat up ute which was packed up with the few possessions I planned to keep and started to drive towards my new home in La push.



Hey everyone as you can see this is my brand spanking new story which I am really excited about because I have so many ideas on what direction it could go in... now I know I haven't said a name for my oc so I would like it if you guys could drop a review and tell me you awesome names I know u have bottled up some where, also let me know what u want in the way of romance like which twilight character you would like the oc to hook up with... be it werewolf or vampire male or female I don't mind but I wont have anything to do with renesme because I personally do not like the character so she wont be in the story... no offence intended but I just didn't like breaking dawn that much but I will admit it was a decent read, it just wasn't my style

if you were interested the ute that she buys you can find a picture of it at this link;

http://datsun1200-com/modules/myalbum/photos/8816-jpg (just replace the two dashes with dots)

also just imagine it more beat up and rusted in areas

i have not yet found a picture of a person who i want my character to look like so i will post a link when i find one or when i feel the need to describe what she looks like!

happy reading & don't forget to review


	2. Chapter 2

After endless days of driving and avoiding crowded places I had finally reached the final destination, la push. As I passed the small welcome sign on the outskirts of the tiny community I pulled over to the side of the road and dug around in the glove box searching for small hand drawn map that the real estate agent had faxed to me a few days before I had left, it wasn't there.

I was sure that was where I had left it because it was only yesterday that I had it out to look at while I had pulled over for a brief rest stop, I then realised that I didn't remember putting it back I had left it on the bonnet of the car. As I had expected it was not there, it was most likely that it had been blown off before I even started the engine upon getting back into my Ute.

I sat there in the drivers seat for about 10 minutes trying to decide if I should just keep driving and stop at the first house I could find or turn around and head back to the town that I had passed through to get here and see if the local supermarket I had seen sold any maps of the area. In the end I decided to head back to the town as I would need to buy groceries if I wanted anything half decent to eat that night.

As I pulled into the parking space near the front of the store I decided that I could get used to living in a small place like this, the main appeal of the area, both la push and forks which I found was the name of the town, was that there were no people rushing my car as they would have if I was in a big city. It was pleasantly relaxing walking into the store I grabbed one of the hand baskets and wondered around the store for a few minutes picking out some ingredients to use over the next few days as I has no intent to gorge myself on takeaway.

I found myself standing at a rack looking at different maps of the town and surrounding areas as a group of girls walked past and stopped at the magazines that were next to me, I was trying not to listen to them as the only thing my father had enforced during the brief time he spent with me during my child hood were my manners and in the end they had stuck which left me as an extremely polite person, I was about to walk past them to go to the registers so I could finally go to my new home and rest after a long day of driving when I saw what had them so interested.

It was a magazine that had my face all over the cover with the words

"_Teen star- missing"_

hey sorry that this chapter is so short but I feel that I needed to be putting out short and regular chapters that leave you wanting more rather then have long chapters that go on for a bit and then you have to wait weeks on end for me to update because I used up all my ideas. The next chapter will be longer than this but I wanted to get my 2nd part up so it will start to attract more reviewers seeing as so far I have a total of 0!! Any way let me know what characters of the twilight world you want my oc to run into and all the other stuff that I mentioned in chapter 1

a big thankyou and special guest appearance will go to the first person who leaves an awesome and helpful review... and you never know you could end up making a regular appearance!


End file.
